Legos
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: A RobStar oneshot. When Starfire finds a box of legos will it lead to RobStar fluff? Obviously yes.Please read and review!


Howdy Y'all! I know I know everyone that's reading Vortex is gonna kill me for not getting chapter 4 up yet but hey its only been like 3 hours since I posted chapter 3 so I felt like getting this one shot up before I am totally consumed by writing the rest of Vortex. To everyone that's reading Vortex I thank you and to everyone that hasn't please read it as its not that bad. Anyway before I start writing chapter 4 I felt like posting this Robin- Starfire one shot that I wrote a really long time ago but have not gotten the chance to post. Chapter 4 of Vortex will be up soon I promise. For now here's my little One Shot

Called Legos

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Monopoly or Stratego or Mega Blocks or the Lego company however I do own a copy of this Lego chess game for the computer. It doesn't work though. Oh well.

On with the show!!

Legos 

It was a very rainy day at Titans Tower. It was also very boring. It seemed even villains didn't like being out in the rain because there hadn't been any trouble all day. Riddled with boredom Starfire went over to the game closet to get something to do. She glanced at the titles of the games. There was monopoly but Starfire found that game to be extremely mean since it was a game about making everyone bankrupt. Plus Beastboy and Cyborg had lost all the little pieces in a fight over who would get to be the racecar. There was the game Stratego but most of the pieces were snapped in half due to an incident with Robin's hyper competitive-ness

FLASHBACK:

" Dude I so won" Cyborg said as Starfire eagerly watched Robin and Cyborg's Stratego game.

"No way man I can still win!" Robin proclaimed.

" You have one soldier left and I have still have like 20! Face it, I'm the master! I win!" Cyborg proclaimed.

"URGH I SO WON!" Robin shouted, flipping the game board as all the pieces fell off, snapping as they fell.

END FLASHBACK

Starfire giggled remembering that night as she frantically searched for something to do.

Suddenly a large red plastic box with a green lid caught her eye.

" Robin what is this?" Starfire asked her best friend, pointing to the box. Robin put down the book he was reading.

"Those are Legos Star" Hr replied.

"Please, what are these LegOWS?" Starfire asked, still very confused.

Robin chuckled a little bit and said "Not legOWS Star, Legos.

"Oh like on those annoying waffle commercials where two people fight over a box and say 'leggo my eggo'? " She asked.

" No Star ,not like that. These Legos are blocks that snap together. They're like building blocks for people of all ages. They're really fun to play with, but I didn't know we had any" Robin sad walking over to where Starfire was sitting with the Lego box.

Starfire opened the lid of the box and took some out.

"How do they work?" She asked trying to make sense of the small, multicolored, bricks.

"Oh its easy. You just fit the notches on the top of one with the notches on the bottom of another. Here I'll show you" Robin said, dumping the contents of the bucket onto the floor. He took two medium sized bricks and snapped the two back notches of the first brick onto the two front notches of the second.

"See, I made a duck" Robin said holding up his masterpiece. Starfire giggled.

"Wondrous" She said in amazement.

The two had been making things with the Legos for the last hour. Starfire was making a small house complete with windows. Robin was making something special for Starfire but kept stopping to admire her.

'she catches on quick' He though staring at the tiny model Starfire was building. He smiled and then went back to his work.

Starfire was almost done with her house. All she needed was a red roof to go along with the tiny white cottage. She frantically searched for red bricks but she only found one.

' That is odd' she though ' I'm sure there were tons of the red bricks and I have not used any'.

As she continued her search Robin turned around and handed Starfire his Lego creation. It was a big red heart with the words 'I Luv U Star' Crafted from tiny white bricks in the center.

Starfire smiled and said " that is where all the red bricks went" and leaned over and whispered in Robin's ear " I love you too".

Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire. It went on for minutes and minutes until they were rudely disturbed by the sound of Cyborg calling down the hallway " Yo Robin can you help me fix the T-Car?"

" Uhm sure" Robin said getting up and kissing Starfire on the cheek. He then ran over to the garage where Cyborg was working on the car.

Starfire smiled and dug into the closet yet again. She emerged with red, white, and blue box. She smiled and got up taking the box with her.

" When Robin is done I believe I shall ask him about these 'Mega Blocks'" She said, heading towards the garage.

END

So did you guys likie that story? If you did or even if you didn't please read and review!

If you get the chance please read my chapter story Vortex! Thanks for reading!

Bye Y'all!


End file.
